


hanker

by Lisky



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, Gen, Kavinsky tw basically, M/M, Nihilism, POV Second Person, Pining, vomiting mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisky/pseuds/Lisky
Summary: ‘Feeling jealous?’ Proko asks, because he’s a little shit.

 
Kavinsky gets bored.





	

‘Feeling jealous?’ Proko asks, because he’s a little shit.

He knows you’re not because mostly you just feel like puking (maybe it’s seeing something as sharp and vicious and fucking brutal as Lynch willingly blunting and eroding off any remotely interesting part of himself; maybe it’s the alcohol).

You hit Proko’s skull with an half-assed throw of your half-empty can. He shakes a few drops off his face with a groan, but clearly he’s not going to do anything about it. You wish you hadn’t been in such a frenzy to get it right. Maybe you could have made him _interesting_.  
You could always just dream him from scratch, but. You’re. So. Bored, _already_.

You’re not sure if it’s the things you want that keep turning to shit and slipping through your fingers or you who keeps getting bored faster and faster.  
Fuck, you could probably dream up a drug for that. But then fucking what?  
In a world of forgeries nothing has meaning, nothing holds your interest.

You extend a lazy hand to your supply scattered on the floor and swallow a new pill because anything beats numbness. You feel it fire up in your veins, a thousand knives slicing at the unnecessary parts of your world and sharpening you for a fight. Your fingers itch for the speed and the thrill of it. Your heartbeat stutters uselessly for a race that is not happening.

Your glasses have slipped a bit and your half-reflected eyes are staring at you from the inside of the lenses.

Yeah, you definitely feel like puking.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes when i can't sleep i write random drabbles of my faves pining. it's a totally healthy coping mechanism haha how dare you  
> feel free to come judge me on [tumblr](http://ezzoh.tumblr.com)


End file.
